character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10
|-|OS= |-|AF= |-|UA= |-|OV= |-|Summary of the Verse= Ben 10 is a cartoon series created by Man of Action and Cartoon Network. Four series (Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien & Ben 10: Omniverse) exist as well as several movies. The series follows the adventures of Ben Tennyson after finding the omnitrix, which allows him to transform into 10 different kinds of alien. |-|Power of the Verse= Ben 10 is regarded as one of the most powerful cartoon franchises out there. The lowest are human level to athlete level while the top tiers can effortlessly destroy Universes and Multiverses in a blink of an eye. Others can destroy and recreate infinite universes. Each Omnitrix-wearer can also destroy a universe via a self-destruct mechanism. Other characters and weapons have also been shown as able to survive the destruction of cities, moons and even entire planets. In the top tier of the Ben 10 series are the Celestialsapiens, ranging from Universe level+ to Outerverse level in their full power. They can warp reality to their whim in any shape or degree. They are able to change the very edge of existence with a mere thought and durable enough to survive a universal or a multiversal level destruction and then recreate it with a mere wave of their hand. They are said to constantly changing the universe and altering the plot every time which is the reason why throughout the Ben 10 series the art style has changed and there were new voice actors. They are capable of erasing you from existence just by blinking and can manipulate the time and space around them. Their speed are off the charts as they are from the Forge of Creations, a place where time and space doesn't exist giving them Infinite to Immeasurable speeds. They also have more abilities such as Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, having Abstract Existence, being acausal, and being able to manipulate the higher dimension just to name a few. |-|Calculations= - Wildmutt survives being crushed by a steel tower (Large Building level) - Heatblast evaporates S.A.M. (Multi-City Block level+) - Vilgax survives a nuclear explosion (Small Town level) - Andreas withstands a seismic bomb (Small City level) - Diamondhead survives being punched to the Moon (Mountain level) - Ascalon destroys a planet (Dwarf Star level) - Zs'Skayr dodges a beam of light (Relativistic) - Kevin dodges P'andor's radiation (FTL) - Conquest Ray destroys Pluto (Massively FTL) - Wildvine lifts a car (Class 5) - Rojo lifts a tank (Class 100) - Vilgax lifts a steel pillar (Class M) - Way Big lifts a Hyperspace Jump Gate (Class Z) Supporters / Opponents of the Verse Supporters: *19hmun Neutral: Opponents: Characters Ben's Team 'Ben's Allies' 'Plumbers' 'Forever Knights' 'Dr. Animo's Mutants' 'Circus Freak Trio' 'Rooters' 'Zs'Skayr's Minions' 'Ledgerdomain' 'Future Characters' 'Alternate Bens' 'Others' Races Omnitrix Aliens 'Original Series' 'Alien Force/Ultimate Alien' 'Omniverse' 'Fusions' Future Aliens Weapons & Items Vehicles Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Verses Category:Cartoons